


Bad Code

by justmariamay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, Angst, Computer Programming, Disturbing Themes, F/F, Gen, How Do I Tag, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmariamay/pseuds/justmariamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi Novak is a specialist and she is tasked to find out why perfectly functioning android has killed a person. Turns out this case is out of her competence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Code

**Author's Note:**

> Squares Completed: Abaddon x Naomi, Dystopia AU

Doctor Novak scanned the bar code on the back of synthetic’s neck then let soft red hair fall back. Hmm, rare specimen, one of the firsts of K.N.I.G.H.T. type as number ABD-0013 indicates, must be over a thousand year old. That’s makes it’s age roughly speaking fifteen hundred years. The head and body were separated, though it wasn’t a problem, anyone can put them together. There is no damage done. There should be something else.

“I see no obvious problems,” she tells the client.

“She killed my wife,” follows the hollow answer. Oh.

“My condolences, Sir.”

Man with graying hair nods in acceptance.

“I think she should be destroyed,” he voices his opinion.

Such waste of resources should be justified. An accident that caused death of a person isn’t enough.

“You know you can’t decide that sir. If the problem is fixable, should I notify you?”

“No. I don’t want to see this monster ever again.”

“As you wish, Sir. Have a good day,” Naomi smiles politely.

The man leaves without saying goodbye. Naomi is used to this. She returns her attention to the android, start standard scanners and attempts to switch it on.

“ABD,” she calls. No reaction. Voice control should be intact. She looks through some papers the owner left. A name? Ridiculous.

“Abaddon,” she tries.

Eyelids open revealing cold blue eyes.

“Abaddon, mode change,” Naomi commands.

ABD-0013 blinks ones and its eyes change color into pitch black, like it should.  
Scanner don’t read anything out of rate. Naomi finds visual memory cells and the fragment she displays over and over shows synthetic snapping woman’s neck and then… putting on lipstick in front of the mirror. She rewinds and plays again. ABD indeed killed Colette Mullen. The Knights were made as soldiers first, not personal droids. Maybe some fragment of an old code caused an error. Won’t be easy to find it under centuries of newer information. She starts the search of typical errors and contacts her assistant:

“Castiel, find if there were cases of unprogrammed violence from Knights, in particular ABD, our girl’s serial number is 0013.”

“That’s… old,” he replies awkwardly.

“You tell me,” chuckles Naomi. “She killed a woman and started doing make up.”

“Huh… I’ll look into it, Ma'am.”

“Please do.”

It’s going to take some time. She should put the body into freezer, would be unfortunate if bio matter begins decomposing. She gets glass container from the shelf and puts pretty head there. She needs it because this interface lacks ports, the system was created isolated.

“Are you a doctor?” ABD suddenly speaks taking Naomi by surprise. Her eyes still black, Naomi has always found this feature unsettling.

“Yes,” Naomi decides to reply (technically she is) and continues adjusting wires and tubes to the container.

“What’s wrong with me?”

“That’s what I’m going to find out.”

Doctor… what’s wrong… that’s not how synthetic should speak unless it was customized on very profound level. Well, if it speaks, maybe it can help Naomi.

“Do you know Colette Mullen?”

“Yes.”

“And what happened to her?”

“I killed her.”

“Did your owner ordered you to?” but if he did, such command should have passed several levels of processing. Shortly, it would kill the woman if she threatened its owner’s life.

“No.”

“Then who did?” Naomi finally sets up hard wares.

ABD blinks and says with peculiar intonation:

“No one.”

Is she smiling? Curious. She could be hacked. Then again, hacker had to open her skull first. Damn, probably Naomi will also have to, if that’s the case.

“Why did you kill Colette Mullen then?”

“You are pretty,” ABD says out of nowhere. “You have very warm hands.”  
Only Naomi touched this thing before switching it on. Ever cool headed Doctor doesn’t like it at all.

Castiel finally sends in his results. Naomi peers into the screen and tries to ignore a pair of synthetic eyes boring holes into her.

Last time ABD was used as weapon was four hundred years ago during Gibraltar Conflict, the last big war. Then K.N.I.G.H.T. were assigned to security forces, still used as such. Registered cases of uncontrollable violence since the very establishment of the New Order - zero. Registered cases of hacking K.N.I.G.H.T. during this century - two, and those were the newest models MEG with simplified access. Doctor Novak comes to conclusion that her case is unexampled.

She fills in the first report and returns to examination. She finds the needles and carefully pushes them in the synthetic’s core right through the skull. Sequences of numbers and letters pads the screen. Enochian machine code is hard to read, but it always amazed Naomi with its artlessness. Nowadays it is rarely actively used.

Naomi finds fragments of original code surfaced recently. Could it be it? But something had to trigger it. But reading it for tenth time Naomi finds no link to fighting attributes. Exasperatedly she puts palms on her eyes. Then sound laughter makes her jump.

“Oh, look at you, pretty thing! You and your sterilized brains, such innocence… I would throw up if they left me my stomach,” laughs Abaddon.

“Your… excuse me, what?” Naomi asks.

“Aw, you heard me, angel,” Naomi never experienced such mocking before, even from Crowley, but her analytic mind is quick at making logical connections. “I’ve got a good horror story for a good girl.”

“No,” she doesn’t want to know. She should just erase this part of code, only… it is crucial for the main functioning. But her intuition tells her it is something in between the lines, because how…

“Sure you’ve heard on history lessons about my era…”

“ABD, protocol number 109!” Naomi desperately commands to shut this machine up. But the order goes ignored.

“Oxygen was so expensive. Every breath costed so much and we… well we had only ourselves, our organs, brains… souls… And when it became really hard we gave that all to those sadists from Hel Corp.”

“Please, stop,” Naomi whispers. She is paralyzed at this point. Yes, she heard of that tax on air, heard of origins of Hel Corp. But never she could imagine such monstrosity.

“They tried to ‘disinfect’ us. To carefully remove us from us. I remember my last dose of oxygen. It was so sweet. Not as sweet as you, Doctor,” ABD smiles again. “I woke up and there were countless tests. Tests, hah… they made us kill each other. They needed only the best. They didn’t remove our nerves, sadly. They put metal wires and plates under our skin, but pain… I still remember it.”

“Is that why you killed that woman? Because you hate us?” Naomi finds her voice hollow. She doesn’t want to be hated.

“I didn’t hate Colette. It’s her rouge… I suddenly remembered I wanted such thing, dreamed of having it on my lips. I always wanted to be pretty. We couldn’t afford even that. Every time I saw those rich ladies, I thought how beautiful they were. I was so jealous… And you know, red didn’t suit Colette. I did her a favor, she…”

It becomes too much even for Doctor Novak. Dumbfounded Naomi turns of the power cutting off scanning process and takes time to… to do what? What can she do? Naomi has found the cause of error. Bad code. Not something she is able to fix. Because this bad code is called human nature. Naomi is lucky to be born without it, so she thinks touching black bars on her own neck. Tears that have been prickling her eyes finally find a way out. She brushes red hair with her fingers once, twice and realizes she isn’t going to stop. She supposes there is nothing else she can do. After all Abaddon wants to look pretty.


End file.
